


Possibly

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, Kiyoko is pure thirsty chaos, Mild Language, Oneshot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Writing Prompt, but also shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: When Kiyoko is dragged against her will to a party with her roommate, Yachi, she is volunteered to participate in Seven Minutes in Heaven with the most gorgeously handsome guy she has ever met. Once those seven minutes are up, all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Possibly

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on their KiyoDai BULLSHIT!?!?!  
> Oh ho ho!  
> I got the idea for this lil adventure from creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr. Prompt #152

Shimizu Kiyoko had no idea how she got dragged into such a ridiculous mess. There was no escape.

“We're here!” Yachi Hitoka put her car in park, turning off the ignition. “Aren't you excited, Kiyoko?” The younger girl beamed at her, excitement flowing off her in waves.

“Yachi, I don't understand why you thought I would enjoy coming out to this...” She glanced at the house with college students scattered all over the yard, chatting amicably. “This whatever it is...” Kiyoko grumbled.

“It's a party, Kiyoko! Akane-chan from class invited me. We had to come! All the hot athletic team boys are going to be here!” Yachi blurted.

There it was.

“Including your favorite?” Kiyoko jibed. The blonde colored, looking out the window.

“N-no! Not just because...” She dropped her forehead to the steering wheel.

“I knew it.” Kiyoko hummed, opening her door.

“Kiyoko! You can't just strand me here!”

“Yachi. That guy is crazy about you. Every time he sees you he hugs you and follows you around...” She tapped her lower lip as Yachi joined her on the sidewalk. “I saw him kiss you last week...”

“KIYOKO!” Yachi drug her hands over her face. “Stop! It wasn't a...”

“Yachi, I was not born yesterday.” Kiyoko opened the door, blasted by loud dance music and the scent of beer. “Talk to him. If you need an out, text me, okay?”

“Right! Same for you!” Her kouhai bounced off into the house, tracking down her quarry. Kiyoko huffed a sigh, heading for the kitchen to find a drink. Might as well get a free beer out of this. She fished a bottle out of a cooler then stalked from room to room looking for a place to hide out and avoid all human contact.

It wasn't that Kiyoko didn't enjoy parties, it was moreso that she really disliked them. She had nothing in common with this group and recognized no one from courses. This was about as far out of her comfort zone that she was willing to go without threats of bodily harm. Of course she was a sucker for her roommate's wild ideas. Kiyoko felt protective of her younger charge and didn't want Yachi to get into any regrettable trouble so she had agreed to tag along. She spotted the blonde sitting beside another girl with dark hair, across from two boys, one seemed familiar with his shock of orange hair bouncing as he told a story. Kiyoko found an unoccupied spot against a bookshelf, tucking herself in against the furniture to avoid any unwanted attention from anyone. She sipped her beer, gaze surveying the room. Behind the sofa her roommate was perched on, two boys caught her interest.

Rather two sets of magnificent arms in tight tshirts caught her attention.

Her gaze traveled up, admiring sculpted biceps. Luck was on Kiyoko's side as she discovered the rest of the bodies the arms were attached to were also quite stunning. The boys were close in height, the more gorgeous set of arms' owner was a few inches taller with tanned skin and dark brown hair. The other guy had black hair and a smile that made Kiyoko's knees weak. They were both so far out of her league it wasn't even humorous, but that did not stop her from taking her time examining them. Yachi was engaged in some sort of vapid drinking game that made Kiyoko's head throb from the stupidity of it.

_Just do shots if you're looking for an excuse to get wasted._ She huffed, draining the rest of her beer. The taller of the two boys took his friend's cup and disappeared into the kitchen. If Kiyoko had been feeling assertive or adventurous, she would have followed Mr. Taller Tanned and Sexy into the kitchen to get another beer. Her bottle was empty. She needed another beer.

But Kiyoko was not an adventurous person by any means, so she stayed in her spot, eyes fixed on Mr. Not as Tall, but Just as Sexy. He laughed with other friends, flashing a beautiful smile and white teeth. Kiyoko caught herself sneering at the ridiculousness of his beauty. He shifted to wave at someone over his shoulder and she broke out in a sweat.

The ass on this guy...

Unreal.

_Unfair_. She scoffed as his friend returned with a refilled cup. Yachi seemed to have won the latest contest of drinking games, throwing her arms in the air with a loud whoop. The boy that was the living embodiment of sunshine threw his arm around her waist, hugging her to his side with a loud congratulatory cheer. Kiyoko returned her focus to the beautiful duo across the room. The taller boy was cackling loudly, dimples on his cheeks. Kiyoko straightened.

It was time to leave before she got any more angry about how fucking gorgeous and unattainable these two boys were. They were probably gigantic bags of dicks anyways. All the pretty guys were.

One of the girls on the couch near Yachi crowed out, “Time for 7 minutes in heaven!”

“As if this hasn't been 45 minutes of hell already...” Kiyoko muttered, glancing up when she realized everyone was staring at her. Yachi's hand with her drink was pointing at Kiyoko.

“I choose Kiyoko-san!” She slurred. Kiyoko groaned. Yachi was wasted. The younger girl only let the honorific slip when she was drunk. It had taken Kiyoko a year to convince her it wasn't necessary in day to day life.

“For what?” Kiyoko asked, suspicions high. Yachi grasped her wrist, dragging her away from the wall with a grin. The entire room was now staring and Kiyoko looked desperately for an escape route.

“Which guy is gonna join my beautiful senpai!?” Yachi beckoned the room, gesturing at her roommate like she was a new car. Dread filled Kiyoko as she realized Yachi had volunteered her to be one of the participants in the latest round of 7 Minutes in Heaven. She loosened Yachi's grasp on her wrist, backing away.

“I'll go.”

The entire room fell silent as Mr. Not as Tall but Just as Sexy drained his cup, passed it to his friend and strolled over with a grin. He stopped across from Yachi, arching an eyebrow.

“Is that okay?” His deep voice confirmed.

“That is perfect!” Yachi squeaked, dragging Kiyoko toward the coat closet under the stairs. Kiyoko scowled at her drunken kohai as she and the dreamiest man she had ever laid eyes on got stuffed into the tiny closet.

Saying the closet was a tight fit was an understatement. Kiyoko was not a large girl by any means, but as the door slammed shut, she realized how far up shit creek she was. Mr. Beautiful Smile's feet were staggered between hers and his knee bumped her thigh as he shuffled around with a muffled thump.

“My head is definitely touching the ceiling.” He murmured, amused lilt to his voice. After several more thumps and bumps, “Hey, mind if we trade sides at least? I'm gonna get a crick in my neck.” He asked with a laugh.

“Oh we can't have that.” Kiyoko quipped with a sigh. She was pissed. Getting stuffed into a closet (without her permission) with a literal Adonis that she could not even admire because no one would turn on the lights was NOT helping. He started to shuffle around towards Kiyoko and she tensed, expecting him to use this chance to feel her up, grind against her or somehow make his move. Instead the guy awkwardly squirmed around her, apologizing profusely for every touch, almost falling against her and shoving her into the wall twice. Once they were resituated and somewhat out of breath, Mr. Beautiful introduced himself.

“So I'm uh, Sawamura Daichi?” He rubbed the back of his head, or tried to, thumping his elbow against the wall.

“Are you?” Kiyoko quipped, ire not satisfied yet.

“What?”

“You phrased that as a question.” She clarified. There was another loud thump as he banged his arm on the wall trying to rub the back of his neck, again.

“Oh I did. I mean...you know?” He sputtered. They were close enough Kiyoko could feel the heat radiating off his face.

“I really don't.” She huffed, determined to not let herself get carried away by his smooth deep voice or the light scent of cologne.

“Uh...” Daichi offered.

“Look.” She exhaled. “Let's cut the crap. I know you're just out for a good time and to find a cute piece of ass. I'm neither of those.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Um. No?” He offered.

“What?” She furrowed her brow. What was he talking about?

“Uh I'm,” There was more thumping around, his leg sliding up against the outside of her thigh, “I'm not?” He offered again. Kiyoko wanted to believe him, but she knew how people often lied to get what they wanted. In the dim closet she could not see anything other than the general shape of Daichi.

“I can't see your face, so I can't tell if you're lying or not.”

“Okay.” Daichi pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Kiyoko squinted, glaring up at him, mouth going dry.

Fuck, he was even more beautiful up close. There was a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose and his eyes were a deep brown.

“Okay, turn it off.” She commanded with a huff.

“What?” Daichi's brow furrowed and his head tipped to the side.

“Turn. It. Off.” She growled. He was too damn gorgeous. If the light stayed on, he would see her staring.

“Alright.” Daichi shrugged, turning the light off, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. Kiyoko let her head fall against the wall with a quiet thump.

She was so fucked. Not only was Daichi gorgeous, but he seemed nice and he smelled good and DAMMIT YACHI how could she!?

“So do you believe me?” Daichi asked.

“I guess.” She conceded.

“Do you have a name?” He hummed.

“Possibly.” She teased. Kiyoko was not about to give this guy a foothold.

“Okay, nice to meet you, Possibly.” He laughed, undeterred by her prickly answers. “Do you go to university here? I've never seen you before.”

“I do and it's because our lives seem to be quiet different.” She quipped.

“You can tell all of that how? We just met.” Daichi asked.

“Because I don't come to parties and you seem to be the life of them.” She listed off her reasons, trying to not get too into it. “You're an athlete, I am not. You aren't in the business program.”

“Oh yea, I'm in engineering.” He replied in a friendly tone.

_FUCK he's hot and smart._ She grimaced.

“Oh.” She mused.

“You sound disappointed.” Daichi pouted.

“I do?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh.” She paused. Why would he care if she was disappointed or not? It wasn't like they were friends or dating or anything. They were just stuffed in this damn tiny closet for how many more minutes??

“I'm sorry.” Daichi thumped the wall, trying to rub the back of his neck again.

“For what?”

“That you got drug into this situation that you are clearly uncomfortable with.” He clarified.

“Why are you being nice to me?” She frowned. What was this guy's angle?

“Because that's how you treat other people?” He offered with a shrug.

“What's your angle?” She pressed.

“Angle? Is this a straight joke?” He chuckled, completely confused.

“What are you playing at?” Kiyoko demanded.

“I'm not...” He huffed “...look. Whatever you think I'm after, I'm not. I like to come to parties because it's fun to hang out with my friends, not because I'm on some glorified pussy-hunt.” He explained, frustration edging into his voice.

“You're not?” She paused, unsure of what to do with this open admission.

“No. Some of my friends may be, but I'm not.” Daichi continued.

“Why does everyone flock to you like you're ready to give it out?” She poked a finger against his muscular chest.

“Huh?”

“Every girl and over half the guys in this place have been staring at you with the 'fuck me eyes' tonight.” Kiyoko pointed out, jabbing a finger against his chest for emphasis, not because she wanted another chance to feel the firm musculature beneath his tshirt.

“You're exaggerating.” He scoffed in disbelief.

“I am not.” She stated.

“Well, it's pretty bold of you to say that when you've been staring really hard all night too.” He hummed, shifting closer. Kiyoko did her best to ignore the heat of his thigh resting against hers.

“I have not been staring!” She sputtered.

“Possibly, you have been burning holes in me and my buddy Hajime with your laser eyes since you got here.” He snorted a laugh.

“NO.” She argued, utterly mortified that he had noticed her stares.

“Are you seriously going to keep denying it?” He murmured, leaning closer still. She shuddered as he trailed a finger along her jaw.

“Yes.” She confessed.

“I see how it is.” He hummed, breath fanning across her face. Kiyoko yanked him down for a kiss, miscalculated horribly and ended up headbutting his nose. Daichi burst out laughing, rubbing a finger on the bridge of his nose.

“Should I get the flashlight out again?” He chuckled, tipping her chin up, guiding their lips together much more gently than before. Kiyoko melted into the kiss, fingers tightening into his shirt. His fingers slipped into the hair at the nape of her neck and he deepened the kiss as the door was yanked open.

“GET SOME SAWAMURA!” Someone hooted. The entire room exploded into cat-calls and whistles. Kiyoko shoved him back, scurrying out the closet. The din of cat-calls and laughter grew louder and Kiyoko took off, hurdling the couch. Her heart thundered in her chest, the room's laughter echoing in her ears. Without a word, Kiyoko hustled out of the house. She sprinted along the sidewalk, not stopping until she had reached the train station. She leaned against a pillar, waiting for her train to arrive.

_STUPID_. She groaned, realizing she never got his number OR told Daichi her actual name. She stepped on the train, mentally kicking herself. How could she have been so dumb?! The kiss had been so hot and she had only gotten to briefly enjoy the firm press of muscles against her...not to mention that Daichi seemed to be a decently nice guy on top of everything.

She had fucked up, royally.

*

Kiyoko stared at the projector screen, completely tuning out her professor's monotone lecture. It had been nearly a week since she had kissed the most gorgeous man on the planet, then made a complete fool of herself by not getting his number or introducing herself, AND running away like a terrified animal.

She had to figure out a way to bump into him again.

As the lecture continued on, she opened a second word document on her laptop. What did she know about Mr. Handsome Smile?

Name: Sawamura Daichi

Occupation: student, baseball team

Major: Engineering?

Relationship status: maybe single?

She stared at the underwhelming amount of information on her screen. He played baseball, so she could go watch a game...except the season had not started yet. She confirmed this with a quick internet search, also discovering practices were closed to the general public. She couldn't simply go watch a practice and 'happen to be there' when it was over. She could join the cheer squad for the baseball team...

Kiyoko clicked her tongue. She would rather not have to explore that option if possible. She wasn't quite to that level of desperation yet. Yet being the key word.

Next choice- his major. Engineering. She found the university's engineering program page and hit another roadblock. Why were there so many types of engineering? She had no idea which one he was studying. She groaned, checking to ensure her professor was still lecturing.

Yup. Still droning on about statistics.

Okay. She knew his name. She could opt for the social media stalk. She slid her phone from her backpack. Too many people sat behind her in class, so they would see her on the sites and possibly see she was stalking someone. Kiyoko didn't need that detail getting out about her. She typed his name into Instagram, pleasantly surprised when she was able to find him relatively quickly. Her classmates began shuffling around, signaling the end of lecture, Kiyoko shoved her laptop and notes into her bag, hustling out of class. As she walked to the train station, she was able to scroll along, studying photos of Daichi.

He liked dogs, baseball, and food. There were quite a few photos of him with his arm slung over the shoulder of Mr. Taller Tan and Sexy from the party whom Kiyoko discovered was his teammate and best friend named Hajime. She stared at the photos throughout her train ride home, deciding that the two boys were close friends, but nothing else. The more worrisome photos always included a guy with sandy blonde hair and a devilishly handsome grin. That boy seemed like a close friend, but potentially more.

She wandered up the steps to her apartment, unlocking the door.

“Kiyoko!” Yachi called from the couch.

“He-” Kiyoko froze, scrolling upon a particularly alluring photo from the summer featuring a shirtless, sunkissed Daichi and his ever-present grin.

Kiyoko was fucked.

There was no way she could ignore this crush that had grown to unmanageable proportions in under a week.

“Kiyoko are you alright?” Yachi had crossed to the entryway.

“FINE.” Kiyoko barked, kicking her shoes off, hiding her phone.

“What were you looking at?” Yachi furrowed her brows in concern.

“Nothing!” Kiyoko huffed, setting her backpack down. She turned toward her roommate. “Isn't your cute lil boy toy friends with someone in IT??”

“Hinata is NOT my boy toy!” Yachi protested. “And yea I think it's his friend Kenma...”

“You two were dry humping on the couch at that party before you betrayed me.” Kiyoko commented.

“WE WERE NOT.” Yachi screeched, flopping onto the couch.

“Bullshit, Yachi.” Kiyoko settled onto the couch next to the younger girl.

“Fine. Why do you want to talk to Kenma?” Yachi asked through her hands.

“I have a project and I need some IT advice.” Kiyoko lied with a huff. Yachi picked up her phone, sending a text.

“I'll check and see when he works next.” The blonde waved her phone as it buzzed. “Hinata said he works tomorrow afternoon.” She grinned at Kiyoko.

“Thanks. I'll swing by after my class.”

*

Kiyoko strolled into the IT department's Help Desk, searching for dark brown hair with blonde ends in a loose bun. She waved off the employee heading her way, pointing at the boy with a smile. Sensing her presence the boy turned in his chair, narrowing his hazel eyes on her.

“Hi, I am a friend of Yachi Hitoka's, you're Kenma, correct?” Kiyoko started.

“Oh.” He glanced around. “I am. What did you need help with?”

“Um...” She checked to make sure no one was listening, leaning closer. “So actually, would you be able to get me someone's class schedule?” She spoke quietly. Kenma squinted at her before surveying the room.

“That isn't legal.” He pointed out.

“Name your price.” Kiyoko leaned further into his personal space. Kenma squirmed in his chair, chewing his lip.

“I don't think you can afford me.” He answered, eyes fixed on his hands.

“Try me.” She challenged. Kiyoko was desperate and wasn't about to be bluffed out of the chance to track Daichi down.

“Okay, I want coffee every day for the next year.” Kenma started.

“Done.” She huffed with a quirk of her brow.

“And a date.” He finished. Her eyebrows raised.

“With?” She coaxed. Kenma's eyes snapped up to her face. He pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket.

“This guy.” He held the phone up. Kiyoko felt her face pinch into a scowl. The photo featured the smarmy grin and unruly hair of her biggest (and most despised) rival for top student in her major, Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Um...I don't think you want to date that.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Why?” Kenma stared at her in earnest.

“He's a huge dick.” She explained.

“Oh.” Kenma swallowed.

“IS not has...” She quipped. “He's in some of my classes, and trust me...you just don't.” She waved a hand.

“Maybe my interests and your interests are different.” Kenma offered.

“He does have a nice ass.” She shrugged. It was his problem once he realized how big of a jerk Kuroo was.

“He does.” A smile tugged at his lips.

“Okay, fine.” she acquiesced. “Am I allowed to tell him the date is with YOU, or do I have to trick him into showing up?”

“No tricks.” Kenma shook his head. “I always get nervous and end up having a panic attack thinking about asking him to get coffee.” He explained.

“I see.”

“You only want class schedule?” He asked.

“That is fine.” She nodded.

“I can get you his phone number and address too.” He offered.

“Um...” She hesitated. She might not be able to afford any more of his bargains.

“No extra price on my end.” Kenma confirmed.

“Um..Sure?” She shrugged.

“Deal?” Kenma held up a fist.

“Deal.” She bumped his knuckles.

*

Kiyoko didn't dislike many humans, but she reserved a special spot in the HATE column for the bag of dicks that was Kuroo Tetsurou. Everything about the shitty bastard rubbed her the wrong way. He was cocky, arrogant, smart, and smelled way too nice. Weren't asshole dudes supposed to reek of Axe? She refused to think about how handsome he was as she strolled over to his seat after class on Tuesday.

“So Kiyoko-chan”, He grinned, noticing her approach. “I can call you that, since we're classmates?” He got to his feet.

“Fine.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

So tell me,” He stepped closer. “Why is the top student in our major and my rival for all the good internships next year suddenly coming to little ol me for help?” The backs of her thighs bumped against the desk behind her as he advanced further into her personal space than she ever wanted.

“Don't get your hopes up.” She grunted, planting a hand in the middle of his chest.

“Huh?”

“I have a request. For you.” She spat. Pink spread across his cheeks.

“Oh ho ho?” He chuckled, tracing a long finger along her wrist.

“And if you don't comply, I'll tell everyone about when you slipped on the steps last winter and split your pants.” She swatted his hand away.

“Oh come on that wasn't so bad.” He scoffed.

“Your hot pink briefs were pretty tacky though.” She suggested.

“You wouldn't.” His eyes narrowed.

“I will if you do not comply.” She reminded him.

“…” He chewed his lip, studying her.

“Tetsurou-chan, I am a desperate woman, just trying to get what I want.” Kiyoko leaned forward, patting his cheek. “Right now, you're in my way.” She hummed.

“Well mark me down as scared and horny...and curious.” He leered.

“An acquaintance of mine has an interest in you.”

“Interest?” His eyebrows raised.

“What he sees in you, I do not understand, but I will not judge.” She shrugged.

“He?”

“Your part of this bargain- you will meet my associate at the coffee shop on Main this Thursday at 7pm. Wear something nice.” She pulled out her phone, gesturing for his number.

“And if I refuse?” Kuroo hummed.

“Kiss your sterling reputation as a ladies' man good bye.” Kiyoko stated.

“Can I see a picture of this dude?” He typed in his phone number.

“He will send you more information on Thursday afternoon.”

After a moment of further contemplation, Kuroo shrugged. “Okay fine, but you gotta tell me what you're so desperate for.”

“That was not part of our deal, Tetsurou-chan.” Kiyoko saved his contact information. “Pleasure doing business with you.” She chirped, sauntering out of the room. She got out of the building, heaving a sigh.

( _Kiyoko): It's done. Sending you his contact information._

_(Kenma): Thank you. I will email your information shortly._

*

Armed with her well-bought information, Kiyoko began her quest to track down Sawamura Daichi on campus. She managed to figure out where his next class was and perched on a bench to wait for him to emerge from the classroom. At five til, students begin trickling out of lecture. Kiyoko hid behind a newspaper with two holes cut in it (because reconnaissance first, DAMMIT). Daichi emerged, laughing with another classmate. They turn down the hall for the building's exit. Kiyoko clenched the paper in her fists.

She is double fucked.

Not only is Daichi the most beautiful man on the Earth, but her introverted self is absolutely terrified of approaching him. What if he thinks she is crazy for running away and suddenly turning up over a week later??

She hopped to her feet, hustling out the door. She didn't have time to stress about what he thought! Just bump into him, slip him a carefully folded slip of paper with her number on it, and use the excuse of needing to get to class to disappear before he can react.

Perfect plan.

Perfect, except she lost track of Daichi in the crowds walking through the main part of campus. She took a shortcut toward his next class, peering in the door when she arrived. He was not there yet...perfect! Kiyoko skittered outside, kneeling behind a low hedge. All she had to do was wait for him to walk past, stand up, exclaim 'Oh Daichi!' hand him the paper and she was golden.

Kiyoko did not count on one thing...

A strong gust of wind kicked dust and flower petals into her face. Her nose tingled. She rubbed it. She rubbed her tongue on the roof of her mouth. Nothing could stop her explosive sneeze as Daichi walked past. He paused, leaning over the hedge.

“Uhh...what are you doing there?” He asked, brows furrowed. Kiyoko's head snapped up and her face flushed red.

“I-I lost a contact.” She stammered.

“Um...you're wearing glasses?” Daichi gestured at her face.

“FUCK.” Kiyoko leapt to her feet, sprinting in the opposite direction, hurdling two sets of hedges and escaping back to the safety of the computer lab in her building's student lounge.

Operation Number Pass: attempt number 1- FAILURE

*

Thursday, Operation Number Pass: attempt number 2

Plan- catch Daichi as he walks from Engineering Building 1 into Arts Building 3 at 12:50pm.

Today is the day. Kiyoko flipped her hair over her shoulders, taking confident strides. She is approximately 15 feet behind Daichi. She should catch up to him in seven strides. Her eyes drift to his legs, dark denim clinging to the curves of his thighs. Kiyoko could practically feel her teeth sinking into his gorgeous legs...until she caught her toe on an uneven portion of sidewalk, sprawling forward with a yelp. She winced as the cement bit into her palms, not pausing to lick her wounds, she dove behind the nearest object- a trashcan, to hide from Daichi as he turned around.

Attempt number 2- FAILURE

*

Friday, Operation Number Pass: attempt number 3

Plan- 'bump' into him as she is leaving campus coffee shop and just 'happen' to have an extra coffee prepared just the way he liked it. (Thank you, IG.)

Kiyoko spotted Daichi and Hajime strolling along outside the coffee shop. She hustled out of the opposite door, making sure to time her exit as they rounded the corner. She took a sip of coffee, spotting the two boys. Daichi stretched his arms above his head, tugging the hem of his tshirt up, exposing glorious abs.

Kiyoko did the only thing her vapor-locking brain could muster.

She choked on her coffee, dropping the second cup in her coughing fit. Daichi and Hajime paused.

“Possibly? Is that you?” He reached for her shoulder.

Like an absolute moron, Kiyoko screeched, sprinting in the opposite direction, heading to the women's bathroom on the third floor of the Business Management Building, locking herself in the last stall.

Attempt number 3- UTTER FAILURE.

Kiyoko let her forehead fall against the stall door with a thump. She was getting nowhere fast and even worse, making a complete fool of herself. Daichi had recognized her! She was screwed. With a huff, she exited the stall, splashing water on her face at the sink. Maybe it was time she faced the facts: she was complete shit at sneaking around. Maybe she should simply text Daichi? Kenma had given her all of his contact information.

Then she would have to confess as to how she obtained it.

Like hell she would do that!

Kiyoko slumped down the stairs, adrenaline ebbing from her system, quickly replaced with feelings of failure and rejection. She exited the stairs on the first floor and someone grabbed her wrist.

More accurately, Sawamura Daichi grabbed her wrist.

“Possibly?” He stared at her, bewildered.

_Oh fuck, it's Daichi._

“Wha-what are you doing here?” She babbled as he tugged her into the stairwell.

“That's what I wanted to ask you, Possibly.” His brows knit together.

“Possibly?”

“That's what you told me your name was at the party...” He shrugged. Kiyoko rolled her eyes, trying to hide her mortification. “Look, I know you were really uncomfortable and I wasn't going to press, but I have to know- what is your name?”

“Uh...”

“And you've been following me, haven't you?” His head cocked to the side, warm brown eyes studying her face.

“No!” She yelped, waving hands in the air.

“I've NEVER seen you before and I've been going to university here for three years.” Daichi pointed out. “Suddenly, I see you everywhere I turn like three days in a row.”

“Okay, so maybe I was trying to find you...” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“To find me?” He echoed.

“I wanted to, to introduce myself and maybe give you my number if that is okay?” She smiled despite wanting to die of embarrassment. His eyebrows arched. “It's Shimizu Kiyoko.” She gave him an awkward smile.

“Nice to meet you, Shimizu Kiyoko-san.” Daichi hummed, leaning in to press a kiss against her lips. “Would you like to go on a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so yeah, I have nothing to say except THIGHS.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much I did writing it!  
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!
> 
> Wash thine hands and take care of yourself!!!


End file.
